The Lying Game Season 6
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: The fourth part of my continuation of the series. Something has left the twins and their partners keeping secrets from each other but what? A new lying game is in process...but what is its purpose and who has reason to fear?
1. Episode 1

**Well, I've had a lot of requests for this, so hopefully people will be happy with the outcome. I've decided to drop the idea of dividing episodes into chapters so it'll just be ten episodes, straight through.**

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE:** Bridal Hit

Emma and Laurel were standing in the living room of what had once been the Rybek residence. Both of them were attired for the role they would be carrying out later that day: Bridesmaids. Now they were waiting for their bride. "I don't know why she asked me,"Laurel remarked.

Emma gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "Oh, come on. You're family. And you two have always got on."

"Yeah, but not as well as you two have. I just can't help thinking I'm at the end of a long list. If Mads had been around for the preparations or…"

Emma put a pair of comforting hands on Laurel's shoulders. "She wants you beside her today. And so do I."

Laurel glanced towards the stairs. "Well, here she comes."

Char had appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing her wedding dress. She paused halfway down and looked at them. "Is this really happening?"

Emma walked up a few stairs and hugged her cousin. "It's really happening. And Justin is one lucky guy."

"Champagne?"Laurel offered, holding out a glass.

Char took the last few stairs to her level and went to take it, then shook her head. "No, I want to keep a clear head today. My head's messy enough normally."

"And we all love you for it,"Emma reassured her.

Peter appeared at the front door and paused at the sight of his daughter. "Will I do, Daddy?"she asked.

Peter gave her a smile. "You look wonderful, dear." He offered her his arm. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Justin was standing at the front of the church, staring ahead with a fixed expression on his face as if afraid that if he moved his nerves would get the better of him. He glanced briefly towards Ethan and Jordan, who were standing next to him. "Thanks for being here with me."

"No problem,"Ethan told him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"Jordan added. He noticed Ethan giving him a look. "What? We get to sleep with the bridesmaids!"

Ethan glanced back over his shoulder. "They're here,"he said quietly. Justin swallowed hard.

The organ started playing the processional music as Char, Peter, Emma and Laurel processed up the aisle. Char came to a stop next to Justin; Peter placed her hand in her groom's, then moved to stand with Kristen and Phyllis in one of the pews. Emma and Laurel stole glances across at their own significant others and smiled.

"You look great,"Justin whispered.

Char smiled. "I exfoliated especially."

The minister cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today for the marriage of Justin and Char…"

"Shame Sutton isn't here,"Laurel remarked quietly to Emma.

Emma nodded. "She'd have loved this."

"Justin, do you take Char to be your wife?"

Justin seemed to relax at the question, as though all the pressure had suddenly left him. "I do."

"Char, do you take Justin to be your husband?"

Char smiled radiantly. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the State of Arizona, I hereby proclaim you husband and wife."

* * *

It was late that evening and the hall booked for the reception was still packed. Justin and Char, now husband and wife, were dancing slowly in the middle of the hall, oblivious to everyone else. Emma looked across at them from where she and Ethan were standing. "Were we like that?"

"We still are, aren't we?"Ethan returned with a grin.

Kristen came over to her daughter and son-in-law, a tired-looking two-year-old boy in her arms. "I'm sorry, Emma, but Peter and I need to get off and…well, Eddie probably needs to go to bed too."

Emma took her son from her adopted mother, cradling him gently. "Okay, darling, Mummy's here. We'll be home just as soon as we've said goodbye to Auntie Char."

"I'd better say goodbye too,"remarked Mads, who had been standing in earshot.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night at your old place?"Lexi asked her. "I'm gonna be there on my own while those two are on honeymoon."

"No, I need to get back to Nevada. I was only up for the wedding."

"Okay, well, good to see you again." Lexi gave her a quick hug before looking at Emma. "And, you, see you at work in the morning."

Emma grimaced. "Don't remind me. And I suspect someone will give us a hard time if we turn up late."

"Business as usual, girl."

Another pair of eyes was watching the group. The girl that they belonged to was standing in the shadows by the doorway, sipping on a drunk. A couple of partygoers passed her by. "Hi, Emma,"one of them greeted her.

Sutton nodded an acknowledgement of the greeting, aware that a quick glance around the hall would tell the pair that Emma was on the other side of the room. She'd pushed her luck far enough. She turned and walk down the steps towards the car park.

Dan was sitting in the car waiting for her, keeping his head down. After all, as far as their families were concerned, neither of them were in town. "You took your time,"he scolded her.

"I had to see Char,"Sutton replied simply. "She's been dreaming about her wedding since we were all in elementary school together and I always thought...Look, just drive, will you?"

Dan put the car in gear and pulled out. "You looking like Emma doesn't help when you're in the same room."

"It's going to work, okay?"Sutton assured him. "No-one will suspect a thing."


	2. Episode 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO:** Twins Apart

Emma hurried up the steps to the casino. At least she was in uniform so she didn't have to worry about getting changed. She just had to worry about the fact that, despite her resolve to get to bed early after the wedding, she was arriving only three minutes before her shift was due to start. And she had the boss from hell.

"Cutting it fine, girl,"Lexi remarked as Emma came in the door.

Emma looked round wildly, anticipating seeing a dark-skinned fury bearing down on her. "Where am I..?"

"You're on the wheel with me today. Just stand next to me and act like you've been there a long time."

"Emma Whitehorse!"interrupted an angry voice and Emma turned round to face her boss and one-time high school nemesis…Nisha Randall.

Emma had barely spoken to Nisha since that time, many years ago, when she'd posed as Sutton and inherited her feud with Nisha. But Emma's chances of finishing college had been scuppered somewhat by the need to pose as Sutton again while her twin was helping Mads look for Eduardo, then by the arrival of her son Eddie. So when Eddie had got old enough to be left, she'd looked for a job…and found Nisha, who now owned the casino. Surprisingly, she'd been happy to give her the job. Possibly, it had something to do with the fact that she now got to boss her around.

"Nisha,"Emma greeted her politely.

"You late again?"

Emma checked her watch. "No, actually, I'm just on time."

Nisha examined the dial and decided to let the point drop. "You heard that you're on wheel with Lexi?"

"I already filled her in, Miss Randall,"Lexi answered, her tone as casual as ever.

Nisha looked at them scornfully. "Given that you two grew up in a gambling town, you should know what you're doing. All right, get to it."

* * *

Sutton looked around the flat she shared with Dan. It had become home since she moved in, and certainly beat the trailer that he had finally agreed to get rid of when they decided to get a place together, but being unable to leave it was another thing. "I can't believe we're stuck here,"she complained.

Dan was sat in one of the lounge room chairs, leafing through papers and leaving her free to pace the room on her own. He looked up briefly. "It's the safest place. Everyone thinks that I'm helping out with a case in Colorado and you're there with me. We didn't even give Ethan and Emma keys, so no-one's going to disturb us."

"I know but when we first came up with this plan I thought it would involve a lot more sneaking and a lot less planning. I ran lying games for years and all of them were a lot more interesting than this."

"This isn't just another lying game. There's a lot at stake here. And given that we're pulling the wool over the eyes of everyone in our family, we need to get it right."

Sutton thought this over. "So a bit of recon's in order?"

"Sutton, I said we need to get it right."

"Trust me, I'll get it right." Sutton disappeared into her room for a moment. When she reappeared, she had with her a pair of sunglasses, a hat and a blonde curly wig. "I had a lot of practise at sneaking around town when everyone thought Emma was me. This'll be a cinch."

* * *

Laurel was balancing Eddie on her knee. They were in the flat that Laurel shared with Jordan. "Have you got a smile for your Auntie Laurel?"she asked him.

Ethan was standing near the door with Jordan, fretting about going out. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with him?"he asked.

Laurel shot him an exasperated look. "Will you two get out already?"

"She's looked after him before,"Jordan reminded his friend.

Ethan still didn't seem mollified. "I can call Kristen."

"Don't you dare,"Laurel warned him. "Mum and Peter haven't had a lot of alone time since they got married, that's why I said I'd babysit."

"But haven't you got other things to do?"

"I'm not due in college today, I can sort out my assignments from home. Now buzz!"

"We have got to be in work, dude,"Jordan added.

Ethan sighed. He went over and kissed his son on the top of the head. "See you later, champ." He and Jordan left.

Laurel gave Eddie a sympathetic look. "I know. He worries too much."

* * *

Emma glanced at the crowd surrounding the roulette wheel. "Final bets now!" She glanced at Lexi, who was making a note of the final placement of the chips. When she got the nod of readiness, she pressed the button to start the wheel going and looked at where it came to a stop. "Red Seven!"

A few people collected their chips, most walked away disappointed. Nisha came over. "Emma, Lexi, can I have a word?"

"This'll be good,"Lexi muttered under her breath.

"Is something the matter?"Emma asked, loud enough for Nisha to hear.

Nisha ignored the question. "How do you two feel like earning some extra cash?"

Emma was cautious about the enquiry. And judging from what she said next, so was Lexi. "What would we have to do?"

"Nothing special. I just need someone to work evenings, maybe help me close up. Overtime pay."

Emma glanced at Lexi, who nodded. "Sure,"Emma agreed.

Nisha gave a curt nod. "I'll let you know when."

If Emma had paid more attention to the crowd around her, she'd have noticed a young woman who, aside from her hair, hat and sunglasses, was her exact double. "We'll see about that,"Sutton muttered darkly.


	3. Episode 3

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **EPISODE THREE:** Twin Sense

"Hold it,"Justin instructed.

Char, who had been about to walk through the door, paused and looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Because of this." And with that, Justin scooped her off her feet and carried her inside, prompting a whoop of delight from her.

"You're home then,"Lexi remarked as she came downstairs.

Justin hastily set Char back on her feet and they smoothed themselves down. "We didn't know you were home,"Char noted.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Aren't you normally at work at this time?"Justin checked.

"Split shift. Nisha's got me and Emma working overtime in the evening, so I'll be going back in."

"What about Emma?"asked Char. "Is she going back in?"

"No, she's having dinner with your dad and her mum. Don't think they knew you were coming back today. I'm sure they'd welcome you if you came along."

Char looked at Justin, who pretended to mull it over. "I'm sure we'll be all right here on our own,"he said at last.

* * *

Ethan was fighting something of a losing battle trying to put Eddie's shoes on. "Can you just sit still for a moment, mate?"he asked. Eddie's only response was a baleful glare.

Emma came downstairs, still putting her earrings on. "What time's Mum expecting us?"

Ethan checked his watch. "In about ten minutes."

Emma sighed. "Come on, Eddie, give Mummy and Daddy a break here. You want to see Grandma, don't you?"

Eddie broke into a sudden smile and Ethan took advantage of the distraction to slot his shoes into place and strap them up. "Sorted,"he announced, lifting his son up.

At that moment, Emma's mobile rang. She looked at it and sighed. "It's Sutton."

"How about I put the monster in the car while you talk to her?"Ethan suggested.

Emma smiled gratefully. "Okay, I'll only be a couple of minutes." Ethan gave her a kiss on the cheek before carrying Eddie out. Emma pressed the answer button on the phone. "Sutton, hi."

"Hey, Emma,"came the response. "What are you up to this evening?"

"Actually, I'm due at Mum's so…"

"Nope, I understand, I won't keep you long. Just wanted to catch up with my favourite twin. You going to stay there long?"

"Well, we won't be there until too late. Eddie needs to get to bed and Ethan and I have both got work tomorrow. What about you?"

"Me? Just lazing around the motel while Dan's off writing wrongs. Going shopping in Denver isn't as impressive as Paris."

"You never know, you might find some hidden jewels." Emma checked out the window and saw Ethan was sat in the driver's seat waiting. "I've got to go now, Sutton, but talk to you soon. Love you!"

* * *

"Love you too." Sutton closed the phone and turned to Dan. "They're going out now but they'll be back early."

Dan nodded. "Better do it now then."

* * *

It was Jordan who opened the door to the former Mercer residence. He looked Ethan and Emma up and down with an amused air. "They were starting to think you'd got lost." His eyes alighted on Eddie and he lifted the boy up. "Come on, little fella, let's take a look at the stash of toys your gran keeps around here."

"So you can play with them?"asked Laurel as she came over. She gave Emma a hug. "Good to see you again, sis."

"You too,"Emma confirmed. "Sorry things have been too hectic to chat the last few days, it's just Nisha."

"I warned you about letting her get hold of you."

"You did and you may have been right but it's a job and with Eddie around I need one."

"Emma! Ethan!" Kristen's warm greeting punctured the atmosphere and she gave both her adopted daughter and son-in-law a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too, Mum,"Emma agreed.

Ethan's gaze flicked past his mother-in-law to Peter, who had followed his wife into the reception area. "We brought this,"he explained, awkwardly proferring a bottle. Even after all his years with Emma, he wasn't quite comfortable being among the upper levels of society.

Peter examined it. "Good choice. Join me in a glass?"

Ethan did his best to relax. "Sure,"he agreed, following Peter over to the bar.

"Have you heard anything from Sutton?"Kristen asked.

Emma nodded. "She rang just before we came out, actually."

"Lucky you,"Laurel noted acidly. "That's more than those of us that grew up with her get."

"How is she?"Kristen continued, eager as ever to prevent an argument.

"Bored,"Emma replied. "I think she's getting left alone a lot while Dan's working."

"Well, you know Sutton,"Laurel commented. "If she's bored, she can always find some way to amuse herself."

* * *

Sutton bent down in front of the door as she inserted the key. She didn't actually need to do it, it just made it seem more nefarious. The door unlocked with a click and she pushed it open to reveal the inside of Emma and Ethan's flat. "Good job they left us a key,"she remarked. "Then again, breaking in might have been more fun…"

"The idea is that they don't know we've been here,"Dan reminded her.

"I know, I know. Still, now that we're here we can have some fun, right? Watch their television in the dark or maybe make use of their bedroom and see if they notice…" She noticed Dan's stony look. "Or we could just get what we came for."

"Do you know where it'll be?"

"In her bedroom, I expect. Probably in her cabinet. Or it could be in the kitchen, check in there."

Dan did as instructed while Sutton went into the bedroom. He opened up the drawers and searched their contents, careful not to leave anything out of place.

"Found it!"Sutton called, appearing from the direction of the bedroom with a plastic card in her hand. She glanced at it briefly. "Emma Whitehorse, work ID. Think the picture looks like me?"

"I think you'll do great." Dan gave her a quick kiss then looked at her suspiciously. "You did put everything else back as you found it?"

Sutton rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Come on, secret agent guy,"she sighed, dragging him from the flat.


	4. Episode 4

**Thank you for the reviews! An early word of warning: I am going to be away for most of next weekend so it may take a bit longer than usual for the next episode to be written and posted. I'll try and get it done as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR:** More Than Meets the Eye

Emma was feeling increasingly frantic as she searched through the drawer. Despite getting back from Kristen's at a decent time, she was still only just on time for work. Any delay and she'd be late again. "Ethan, have you seen my work pass?"she called out.

Ethan came through from the living area and looked at her in mild confusion. "You keep it in that drawer, don't you?"

"Yes,"Emma sighed. "And it's not here."

Ethan joined her in searching for a moment. "You're right,"he conceded. "No sign."

Emma sat down on the bed in frustration. "So what am I meant to do now?"

Ethan sat down next to her, concerned by her sudden depression. "You can get into work without it, can't you?"

Emma shrugged. "Guards would know me, they'd probably let me in. I'll still have to front up to Nisha though."

"That's not too bad, is it?"

"Depends on whether she enjoys sacking me more than she enjoys bossing me around." Emma sighed. "Guess I'd better find out, hadn't I?"

"Look, you've been doing all that overtime lately, that's bound to count in your favour. You'll be okay."

"You think so?"

"We'll have a quick look around the rest of the flat and if it doesn't show up, then...I'm sure Nisha will understand."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it's bound to me around her somewhere and...you're right, if it's not that's no big deal. Right?"

"Right." Ethan kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. And hoped that he was right.

* * *

Sutton turned the ID over and over in her hand thoughtfully. "So what are we going to do with this?"

Dan took it from her and examined it. "Looks like there's some sort of bar code or chip reader. A way of getting access without needing to show it to someone."

"There's guards on site though."

"Which is why we need you. You look like the photo on it, they'll think it's your ID. If we run into any."

"What about you?"

"I've got my police badge, that should be enough to convince them I'm meant to be there."

Sutton shook her head, unconvinced. "They'll remember us."

"Not necessarily. Do any of them know Emma's got a twin?"

"Nisha knows."

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't see Nisha."

Sutton thought some more. "I don't think anyone else does."

Dan nodded. "Well, with any luck we won't have to deal with anyone else. In and out and get what we want."

* * *

Emma was standing in her boss' office, which was not the place she wanted to be. Nisha was looking at her in a manner best described as scornful. "You've lost it?"

"It's not where it should be,"Emma admitted. "I've turned the whole flat upside down but…nothing."

Nisha pretended to think for a moment but Emma knew she was just making her sweat. "You know that company rules state you're responsible for your own ID?"

"Yes,"Emma said quietly.

"And that losing it could be a disciplinary matter?"

"Yes."

Nisha gave her a smile that didn't seem particularly warm. "Fortunately for you, I like having you around."

Emma was cautiously optimistic. "So...I get to keep the job?"

"Sure you do. I'll just take $5 out of your wages to pay for a new ID. You can collect it at the end of your shift."

Emma nodded. "Thank you. I really need this job."

"And hearing you beg for it makes my day. You okay working more overtime?"

Emma nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. That's another reason I like having you around."

* * *

Ethan brought his car to a stop outside Jordan and Laurel's flat, before turning to Jordan, who was sat in the passenger seat. "Early finish."

"You complaining?"Jordan asked. "We get to spend more time with the ladies!"

"Not me. Emma's going to be at work until who knows when."

Jordan nodded sympathetically. "Working long hours. It's the pits. I'm glad Laurel's still at uni, means she's at home most of the time. You going to come in?"

Ethan shook his head. "I'll pick Eddie up from Kristen's and take him to the park or something. Bit of quality father/son time."

"Sounds like a plan. Catch you tomorrow." Jordan got out of the car and stood waving to his friend for a moment before going inside.

He was greeted by a crashing sound and a loud yell from Laurel. The words were incoherent but the tone sounded very like frustration. Jordan cautiously made his way in, to find Laurel sat at the table with her head in her hands and her laptop on the floor next to her.

"Laurel, are you okay?"he asked.

Laurel spun round, looking embarrassed, as if caught in the act. "Yeah, sure. Just…dropped my laptop." She hastily picked it up and set it down on the table.

Jordan came round and looked at the screen. A document was open but blank. "What's up?"he asked.

Laurel hesitated, then sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Jordan looked at her in confusion. "With what?"

"With college. I thought I'd be great at music. I can play, that means I can understand that. But all this theory, it's going right over my head. I am flunking hard and I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

Jordan put his arms around her and held her, uncertain as to what he could do as well.


	5. Episode 5

**Thank you for the reviews, finally got one finished. Try not to leave it so long before the next one.**

* * *

 **EPISODE FIVE:** Two Sisters

"So what did you do?"Justin asked. Jordan had turned up on his and Char's doorstep not long previous and poured out the story of his encounter with Laurel. Justin wasn't exactly sure why he'd chosen them but presumably he just needed someone to talk to.

"Not much really,"Jordan admitted. "I just kind of held her and mouthed platitudes about how it would be all right."

"Failing college isn't that bad,"Char suggested.

"Well, none of us have been particularly good at it,"Jordan admitted. "I just thought that Laurel would be different. Special."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"Justin asked.

Jordan sighed. "No offence but I think we're past the point where you were important to her."

Char looked confused for a moment then her face cleared. "Oh, of course, you dated Laurel for a bit, didn't you?" She looked confused again. "Is that important?"

"Probably not,"Justin admitted. "Just trying to help."

"I know,"Jordan conceded. "But I'm not sure there's anything anyone can do."

"Well,"Char interjected cautiously. "There is one person that might be able to talk to her…"

* * *

Emma put on a smile when Laurel opened the door and held up two bags. "I brought cookies!"

Laurel gave a reluctant smile and allowed her into the flat. "Did Jordan send you?"

Emma hesitated. "He said you might need someone to talk to, yeah."

"I'm fine, Emma, really. Things just got a bit on top of me…"

Emma guided her over to the sofa. "I'm your big sister, you can't lie to me."

Laurel sighed. "I just…I'm not enjoying it. And I'm not good at it. It's like it's Music but it's not, well, music. It's dry theory and facts and…music is something I feel."

"Have you thought about giving it up?"

"Oh, come on, there's got to be one member of this family who makes it through college. No offence."

Emma smiled sympathetically. "I know I'm not exactly a perfect advertisement for a college drop-out. But I dropped out because I had to, I didn't know what I wanted to do. You do. Music."

Laurel looked cautious but interested. "Yeah..?"

"I mean, you don't want to learn about it, you want to make it."

"That's true,"Laurel confirmed.

"Well, when was the last time you played with your band?"

"Not for a while,"Laurel admitted. "I've been too busy with uni."

"Well, ring them up! I'm sure they'd love to have you back."

Laurel gave the first completely genuine smile she'd had since Emma got there. "Okay, yeah! I'll do that!"

* * *

Sutton paced the room irritably, phone pressed to her ear but not hearing anything but the ringing tone. "Come on, Emma,"she muttered.

A moment later, her twin's voice came over the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, Emma, it's me,"Sutton greeted her in a sunny tone far from her earlier irritability.

"Sutton!"Emma responded in an equally cheery manner. "Look, I'm sorry I can't talk now, Ethan and I are just going out."

"Oh, anywhere nice?"

"We're taking Laurel out. She's a bit down, things aren't going too well for her at uni, she needs cheering up."

"Okay, well give her my love. See you." Sutton ended the call then looked at Dan, her demeanour suddenly serious. "She's going to be out with Ethan and Laurel tonight."

Dan nodded. "Seems as good a time as any."

* * *

Emma glanced across the table at Laurel. They were sat with Ethan, Jordan and Lexi in a club. The band were playing and Laurel seemed to be happily tapping her foot to the music, seeming relaxed. "You look in a better mood,"Emma commented.

Laurel nodded. "I think I am going to drop out of uni."

Jordan looked at her in concern. "You're not just doing this because of what we've said?"

"No. Well, kind of but no. Emma's right, going to uni and doing theory isn't what I want to do. I want to be playing. I spoke to Baz and I have got a gig next weekend."

"You go, girl,"Lexi congratulated her.

Laurel took Jordan's hand. "Come on, let's dance." She dragged him out onto the floor.

Lexi gestured after them. "I think it's time for me to bust some moves." She went out onto the floor as well.

Ethan looked at Emma appreciatively. "You did good."

"Yeah,"Emma replied awkwardly. "Not sure if Mum'll be so pleased at Laurel taking the same education route as the rest of us."

"She's happy. Kristen'll see that." Ethan looked at her uncertainly. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"Well, I can't say that being bossed about by Nisha and spinning wheels is my dream job but that's not really the important thing. I'm happy with you and with Eddie...and with Mum and Laurel at that. I just wish Sutton was here to join in with all this, then the family would be perfect."

* * *

Sutton and Dan were stood outside the casino. Dan was looking around worriedly as Sutton tried to use the ID pass. "Hurry up,"he hissed.

"I thought you said the ID and your police badge would keep us out of trouble,"Sutton reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not have to use them."

At that moment, Sutton managed to get the card right and the door swung open. "Voila!"Sutton announced proudly.

Dan led the way inside. "Where's the office?"

"I don't know, it's Emma that works here not me."

Dan pushed open a door marked "Office" and went in.

Sutton followed after him. She quickly noticed the safe in the corner and gestured to it. "You think you can handle that?"

"I got full details from the police. I know how to open it." Dan twisted the combination dials and the door swung open to reveal a large amount of money. He turned to Sutton. "Get the bags."


	6. Episode 6

**I picked up another follow so thank you to that person.**

* * *

 **EPISODE SIX:** The Wrong Twin

When Emma arrived at work, she could tell immediately that something was wrong. Nisha stood in the office doorway, looking at her coldly. "I need to speak to you now."

Emma followed her in. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the open safe door and the empty safe behind it. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. Thousands of dollars were stolen last night. And the computer registered your ID being used to access the building."

"What? I was nowhere near here. I was out. Ask Lexi. Ask Ethan or Laurel…"

"Your husband, your sister and your sidekick? Not exactly the most impartial of witnesses."

Emma thought for a moment. "I lost my ID a few weeks back, remember?"

"I remember but…" Nisha paused, the same thing that had occurred to Emma occurring to her. "You think someone found it?"

"And used it to get in. It's got the same code as my new ID, it'd still work."

"I suppose I'd better issue you with a new ID then. Again." Nisha sat down at her desk and then just sat there, as though thinking the conversation was over. Emma fidgeted for a moment until Nisha looked at her. "Haven't you got work to do?"

Emma nodded. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

"She thinks it was me,"Emma remarked to Lexi as the day drew to a close.

Lexi shook her head. "No-one would think you're a thief, you're as honest as the day is long. Except when you're pretending to be your twin sister but hey, you haven't done that in a while."

"Maybe. It just feels like she doesn't trust me."

"It's her job not to trust you. Her job as a complete witch."

"Emma!"Nisha called from her doorway. "My office."

"Good luck,"Lexi said quietly.

Emma went in. Nisha was already sat behind the desk, looking down at the papers there, as if Emma wasn't worthy of her attention. She pushed a plastic card across the table. "Your new ID. I'm tempted to charge you for it but I guess we should have changed the code last time round."

"Thanks." Emma accepted the card then hesitated. "What did the police say? About the robbery?"

Nisha looked up. "They're looking into it. They'll let us know."

* * *

Ethan had looked at Emma sympathetically while she'd given her account of the day. He'd heard most of it once, of course. She'd rung him up during her lunch break to let him know. But he sensed she needed to talk again. "Look, it's not your fault you lost your ID,"he told her soothingly once she'd finished. "Even Nisha can see that."

"Did I lose it though?"Emma asked. "I was sure I brought it home. And seems a bit odd that someone would find it and then use it in a robbery."

"You think someone stole it?"Ethan wondered. "From here?" He thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, no-one we know would do that. And if it was a stranger, they wouldn't know where to look. It's not like the place was ransacked or anything."

"Maybe you're right. Hopefully the police will find something. What did Dan say when you called him?"

Ethan shrugged. "I couldn't get through to him. Tried a few times but no answer."

Emma nodded slowly. "Guess he's busy with his work in Colorado."

"Probably." Ethan massaged her shoulders gently. "Look, just forget about it. It's Laurel's big night tonight, let's concentrate on that."

* * *

Laurel bit her lip nervously. Baz was trying to give her reassuring looks but she hadn't played in so long. And here she was, at an open air event. She'd noticed Emma, Ethan, Kristen, Peter, Jordan and Justin taking up station by the stage, ready to support her, and dreaded letting them down.

The announcer finished his spiel and gestured towards them. The applause that followed was a mixture of polite and enthusiastic. Laurel took a deep breath and started playing. And suddenly all the tension left her body. This was it. This was what she liked doing.

"I think it's going okay,"Jordan whispered hopefully.

"I think you're right,"Emma agreed.

Kristen put her arms round her adopted daughter. "You did a good thing for her."

"I hope so."

"Maybe now you know why Nisha won't blame you for the robbery,"Ethan interjected.

Kristen looked at them in confusion. "What robbery?"

Emma saw Jordan glaring at them and bit her lip. "Later, Mum."

Sutton watched from the back of the crowd, pleased to see Laurel happy. She turned to leave…and ran straight into Char.

Char smiled broadly at her. "Emma!" Then she looked confused. "I thought we were meeting by the stage."

"We are." Sutton thought quickly. If Char went to the stage and found Emma there, even she wouldn't take long to realise what was going on. "Have you locked your car?"

"Yes, of course." Char hesitated, thinking hard. "I think."

"Maybe you should go and check on it?"

Char nodded. "Yes, yes, you're right." She hurried towards the parking area.

Sutton waited for a few moments before heading for her own car.

* * *

Dan was waiting at the flat when Sutton arrived back. He shot her a frustrated look. "You get what you wanted done?"

"Sure,"she confirmed. "Laurel's gig went well."

"And no-one saw you?"

"No." Sutton hesitated, realising she wasn't going to get away with the lie. "Except Char. It's okay though, she thought I was Emma."

"You can't keep doing this!"Dan snapped. "I had Ethan trying to contact me today, but I know I can't talk to him. He might get suspicious."

"We've got the money…"

"It's not enough! We have to keep going to get this done."

Sutton sighed. "Okay. What do you think we should do?"


	7. Episode 7

**I picked up a couple of reviews and a favourite so thank you to those people!**

* * *

 **EPISODE SEVEN:** Catch Me If You Can

Emma found herself hovering in the office doorway, waiting for Nisha to notice her. Nisha seemed to be doing her very best _not_ to notice her, until she realised Emma wasn't going to go away. At that point, she looked at her and gave a weary sigh. "Yes, Emma, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering about the missing money."

Nisha stared at her blankly. "What about it?"

"Well…have they found it? Have they any idea who took it?"

"The police are looking into it." Nisha gave Emma a cold look. "Since you're not involved, it doesn't concern you any longer. You're here to flash your cleavage at the customers and smile sweetly so they part with their money."

Emma swallowed hard, resisting the urge to bite off a retort. "I guess I'd better do that then."

"Please do."

* * *

Dan slowly turned the key in the lock to Emma and Ethan's apartment. The door opened soundlessly. He pushed it closed behind him and went to a cabinet. He made a quick search through it but didn't find what he was looking for. The bedroom and the kitchen were the next most obvious places so he decided to check the kitchen first.

That was when he heard the door opening again.

Ethan stopped and looked at the door in some consternation. "I was sure I locked that."

"Getting senile in your old age,"Jordan remarked.

Ethan gave a grin. "Yeah, probably. Don't tell Emma. You fancy a beer?"

It took Dan a second to realise they were coming into the kitchen. He looked around frantically then dived under the table, staying as still and as silent as possible.

Ethan opened up the fridge and tossed Jordan a can. "So how's Laurel since the other night?"

"Like a weight's been lifted off her. It's great to see."

Ethan nodded. "I wish Emma was like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for me…this was pretty much the best I wanted. Good job. Gorgeous wife. Cute kid. But Emma…she wanted more, she could have had more. She took that job to help us and…"

"What, you think she resents it?"

"No, she'd do anything for family, you know that. I just…sometimes I think she's unhappy."

Jordan nodded slowly. "So, do you want to head down the pool hall?"

Ethan grinned. "Yeah, let's go."

Dan waited until they'd gone, locking the door behind them, before crawling out from under the table.

* * *

Sutton looked nervously around the casino. Her being there felt too exposed, even with her trademark hat and sunglasses disguise in place. She had Emma's ID with her but a quick attempt at opening the door to the staff area had confirmed that the code had been changed. She wracked her brains for an idea and her gaze fell on a balding man playing one of the craps tables. He looked the sort that came in regularly. She went over to him and lowered her glasses. "Do you know who I am?"

He stared at her for a moment then his face cleared. "You work here, don't you?"

"Sometimes,"Sutton confirmed then realised the opening he'd given her. "Do you know what times?" The man looked confused. "Just seeing how much you notice."

"Difficult to say. I mean, I see you lots of different times. Sometimes you're here, sometimes you're not. Does it matter?"

Sutton sighed. "No, no, it doesn't matter." She looked around the room and swallowed hard when she saw Lexi. The last thing she needed was to run into her: Along with Ethan, Lexi was the only person who'd been able to tell her and Emma apart right from the start.

"Emma!"Lexi called out and for a moment Sutton thought she was talking to her. Then she was her twin moving to answer the call and decided it was definitely time to leave.

* * *

"Did you get it?"Dan asked when she arrived home.

Sutton shook her head. "Emma was there, Lexi was there, it wasn't the right time. What about you?"

"Ethan came home. He didn't see me but I didn't fancy sticking around."

Sutton sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. We don't know when Emma'll be there…"

"Well, we can't just wait around."

Dan nodded. "Tonight then?"

"Tonight,"Sutton agreed. "Emma will thank us one day."


	8. Episode 8

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **EPISODE EIGHT:** Love Is A Drug

"Emma? A word."

Emma paused on her way out and turned at Nisha's call. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you on evenings for the rest of the week."

"From tomorrow, you mean?"

"No, I mean from tonight."

Emma gaped at her. "That means I'll be back here in three hours!"

"You'll have all day tomorrow off to recover. It's a shorter shift for the same money."

"But I'll barely see Ethan and Eddie!"

Nisha glared at her. "Emma, I need someone I can rely on."

Emma shuffled, quietly angry. Nisha had her over a barrel and she knew it. She could take the job away from her just like that. "I'll need to talk to Ethan."

"You've got three hours to do it in."

* * *

Ethan looked good. It was the smartest she'd seen him in a long time. But the scowl on his face was the most annoyed she'd seen. "You can't let her keep doing this, Emma."

Emma sighed. "What am I supposed to do, resign?"

"Yeah!" Ethan tried his best to make it sound possible. "We'd manage."

Emma shook her head. "No we wouldn't."

"This evening was meant to be about the six of us getting together. You, me, Laurel, Jordan, Char and Justin."

"I know and I wish I could be there with you but…I can't."

Ethan looked exasperated. "What about Eddie?"

"Mum's fine having him. Can you pick him up on the way back?"

"Guess I'll have to, won't I?" Ethan softened slightly as he realised how upset she was. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Emma watched him leave and it was at that moment that her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, then answered it. "Sutton, hi."

* * *

Although Emma didn't know it, Sutton was close at hand: In a car across the road to be exact, with Dan by her side. They ducked out of sight as they saw Ethan come out of the house and drive off. "Emma, you got time to chat?"Sutton asked cheerily.

"Not really. I'm meant to be working this evening."

"Okay, I'll call back later. Good luck." Sutton ended the call and turned to Dan. "She's working."

"You got a plan?"

Sutton nodded. "I know Emma. She always pours herself a glass of wine before she goes in the shower, drinks it when she comes out. And she always has a shower before she goes to work." Her gaze drifted up to the flat. "And there go the bathroom lights. You got the stuff?"

Dan handed her a plastic bag full of white powder. "It'll knock her out for hours."

* * *

Emma put the glass of wine down on the kitchen surface, wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the bathroom.

A few moments later, the door to the flat quietly opened. Sutton slipped in and headed for the kitchen, before pouring the white powder into the wine glass…

* * *

"Last call, place your bets!"Lexi announced. She looked worriedly at the door. Someone would notice something soon…

"Lexi, where's Emma?"Nisha demanded.

Lexi grimaced. It was a question she'd been asking herself for nearly an hour. And all she could do was give an honest answer. "I don't know."

Nisha looked part angry, part…concerned? Maybe she cared for Emma more than she seemed to. "She never turned up?"

"No. Do you want me to go look for her?"

Nisha hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I need you here. But I'll be having words with her later."

* * *

Ethan arrived home with a sleeping Eddie in his arms. He turned on the light and was slightly bemused to find Emma passed out on the couch. "Guess Mummy had a hard shift,"he whispered to his comatose son. He took Eddie into his room, then fetched a blanket from his own room and draped it over Emma. He picked up the empty wine glass from the table and put it in the kitchen before going to bed…


	9. Episode 9

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **EPISODE NINE:** "Last Throw"

When Ethan got up the next morning, he was surprised to find Emma still sprawled on the couch. She was just beginning to stir and looking around her in confusion. "How did I get here?"she wondered. She seemed to take in the fact that it was light for the first time. "What time is it?"

Ethan checked his watch. "About seven o'clock."

"In the morning?!"

Ethan was slightly bemused. "Wow, you really must have been tired last night. You were already passed out there when I got home with Eddie. Must have laid down there after going to work."

"But I didn't go to work."

Now Ethan was truly shocked. "What?"

Emma thought hard, trying to recollect the events of the previous night. "I had a shower, got changed into my work stuff, sat down to have a drink…"

"There was a wine glass on the table when I came in,"Ethan supplied.

Emma nodded. "Right. And…I don't remember anything until I woke up here, just now."

"But that means you must have been asleep about twelve hours!"

Emma shook her head in bewilderment. "I know I was tired from my shift earlier but I didn't think I was _that_ tired." Realisation began to dawn on her. "Oh my…I've missed my entire shift!" She scrambled to her feet, ignoring her thumping head and the fact she was still unsteady on her feet.

"Where are you going?"asked Ethan.

"To see Nisha. And pray that she'll take my explanation."

* * *

Nisha gave Emma a cold look when she came in. "And where were you last night?"

Emma hesitated. She wished she had a better excuse but the only thing she could manage was the truth. "I was asleep."

Nisha's demeanour didn't improve. "I meant when you were supposed to be here."

"So did I."

"This had better not be you messing me about…"

"No, really. I got home, got ready for work and then I just passed out on the couch. Didn't wake up until an hour ago. I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened, I really didn't think I was that tired."

"We had a big party in here and we had to deal with them without you."

"I'm sorry, please, give me another chance."

Nisha stared at her long and hard. "Be here tonight,"she said at last. "Be late again and you won't get another chance."

* * *

As Emma exited the casino, she was unaware that Dan and Sutton were sitting in a car across the parking lot. Sutton was dressed in a casino worker's uniform identical to Emma's. "Looks like you're up,"Dan noted.

Sutton pinned Emma's old ID to her tunic. "Wish me luck." She headed inside.

Nisha looked up as Sutton entered. "Yes, Emma, was there something else?"

"I just wanted to check when you wanted me in."

Nisha gave a weary sigh. "I thought I made that clear."

"Just to check."

"Seven o'clock."

"And where would I be working?"

"You and Lexi will be on Wheel Number 2. Remember that, I don't want you anywhere else."

Sutton nodded. "Okay, I'll be there." She exited the casino and went to the car.

"Well?"Dan asked.

"Tonight."


	10. Episode 10

**Well, it's been a hard slog at times but finally got this finished. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **EPISODE TEN:** The House Wins

"Final call, place your bets now,"Emma called out. To Lexi, she spoke quietly. "Why are these guys still betting? They've lost every round."

"Guess some people just don't know when they're beaten,"Lexi replied.

The wheel twirled and the ball landed on red seven. Emma swiped the bets off the table to a chorus of disgruntled mutterings.

Nisha came over. "How are things?"

"House is up two thousand,"Lexi commented.

"Doing well tonight,"Nisha noted. She looked around at the crowd and raised her voice. "The casino will be closing in fifteen minutes, any last bets should be placed now."

* * *

Dan and Sutton were sat in a car outside the casino. "They'll be making their move soon,"Sutton noted.

Dan nodded. "Then we need to get ready to make ours."

Suddenly, there was a rapping on the window. Ethan was standing there, grinning broadly. "Dan! What are you doing here?" Then it seemed to occur to him just how incongruous the situation was. "Dan, really, what are you doing here?"

Dan paused. "Ethan, there's a lot going on here that you don't know about. You have to trust me."

* * *

Emma and Lexi had got their coats and were heading towards the exit. Nisha was standing by the entrance, in conversation with Officer Harry. "What do you think that's about?"Lexi asked. Emma just shrugged.

As they came within earshot, Harry suddenly turned towards them and stopped them. "Can I look inside your bags, please?"

Mystified, Emma and Lexi opened the bags…to reveal wads of bank notes.

Nisha gave a triumphant look. "I'd say there's about two thousand dollars there."

* * *

Emma and Lexi stood in the office, gaping in astonishment as Nisha outlined a story which seemed to bear no resemblance to reality. "Wheel Number 2 was rigged, you saw that. They were the ones operating it tonight, made sure there were high enough takings for them to steal."

Harry looked at the two suspects. "Anything to say?"

"I have,"announced Dan, as he walked in with Ethan and Sutton in tow.

"Dan, when did you get back?"Emma asked, bewildered.

"He'll tell us later,"Ethan answered.

"It was Nisha who rigged the wheel,"Sutton explained. "She's setting them up. She told them to use that wheel."

"Of course I did,"Nisha protested. "Well in advance."

"Nope, just a few hours ago." Sutton took out her phone and pressed a button and everyone present heard Nisha's voice " _You and Lexi will be on Wheel Number 2. I don't want you working anywhere else._ "

Nisha stared at her in realisation. "That was you."

"Yep. All these years and you're still falling for it."

Nisha shook her head. "That doesn't prove anything."

"What about the money that was stolen before?"Dan asked.

"There wasn't any,"Nisha insisted.

"But you told me,"Emma protested.

"The police were looking into it,"Lexi added.

Harry shook his head. "We've had no report of a theft from here before tonight."

"That's because she didn't report it,"Dan replied. "It would have disrupted her plan too much. She was planning to use that money to set up Emma and Lexi…but I stole it."

"You..?" Nisha deflated, realising just how much she'd been played.

Emma looked at her in bewilderment. "Why would you do that?"

"Because of you and your stupid lying game,"Nisha snapped. "Back in high school, I thought I was dealing with Sutton. I knew how to handle her. But then you came along and humiliated me. I was supposed to get a tennis scholarship but when you beat me everyone pulled out. And now here I am, never went to college, running this place. You ruined my life!"

Dan looked at Harry, who stepped forward with handcuffs. "Nisha Randall, I'm arresting you for attempting to pervert the course of justice."

* * *

There had been reunions and explanations with Laurel and Jordan, Kristen and Peter, even Char and Justin, until it came down to the four of them in Emma and Ethan's flat: Emma, Ethan, Sutton and Dan. "So what was with all that sneaking around town?"Ethan asked.

"We couldn't let anyone know we were on to Nisha,"Dan explained. "You had to all react like you normally would."

"Plus it was more fun that way,"Sutton added.

"Including drugging me?"Emma asked, with more than a hint of disapproval.

"We had to keep you away from the casino,"Dan told her. "Otherwise Nisha would have set you up that night, and we didn't have enough evidence until we got the recording."

Ethan sighed. "Well, I guess Nisha got caught." He put an arm round his wife and smiled approvingly. "And Emma's been made acting manager. Going up in the world at last."

Sutton smiled. "So, all's well that ends well, huh?"

* * *

 **End of The Lying Game Season 6**


End file.
